hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Amira Trash Debate
The Amira Trash Debate is a 2013 debate focusing around actress Amira Alt. Background In November 2013, a huge debate regarding Amira Alt began. The Amira Trash Debate began online and later extended to a variety of talk shows, celebrities making comments, and the general public. Amira was said to have had surgery on her nose and made an appearance at one talk show "looking like a dog". It was later confirmed that it had been a lookalike and not Amira herself. However, she was seen rushing away from cameras and fans, holding her hands up and exlaiming "I'm not trash!" to them. The debate started when fans noted that she was "trash" due to her relationship with Jared O'Brian lasting a total of eight weeks before she ended it. It soon extended to him being "trash", and included the many other girls that he had dated before and after Amira. He failed to comment on the debate but others who, like Amira, had dated him did come forward. Julia Cax claimed to be pregnant with his baby, while Hilary Yotah posted constant sad faces on her blog and website. Public Support Many members of the public supported Amira Alt and others in her position, stating that she was not trashy, insulting Jared O'Brian, or saying that even if she was trashy this was her choice. Public Rage Even more members of the public were not supportive of Amira. Supported by groups such as The Good Parents, they claimed Amira set a bad example to others by being in a meaningless relationship for such a short amount of time. Many also insulted her nose. Response from Amira Alt Amira Alt is yet to comment officially on the trash claims. However, she was seen rushing away from cameras and fans, holding her hands up and exlaiming "I'm not trash!". Response from other Jared O'Brian ex-girlfriends Julia Cax, who dated Jared in 2013 before he ended the relationship, appeared in the audience of The Afternoon Show. While there she shouted out "I'm pregnant with his baby!" and later "Jared's trash!". She was removed from the studio and seen with her mother, Muriel Cax, being lead into a car by the arm. Julia tried to shout abuse about Jared as she was dragged roughly away. Hilary Yotah, who dated Jared in 2013 and was later dumped by him, posted sad faces online in response to the whole situation. Her fans rushed online to send virtual flowers, cookies, and hugs. April Sandford who briefly dated Jared in 2012 posted online, "Haha we're all trash" with a wink face. Response from Jared O'Brian Jared O'Brian has yet to comment at all. He continued to post online to promote upcoming projects instead. Support for Jared O'Brian Many supported Jared O'Brian, giving the inital posts about Amira being trash thumbs up, and saying that it was good that "people finally recognise some of his girlfriends are as bad as him". Rage at Jared O'Brian Many raged at Jared O'Brian, either defeding Amira as being untrashy and claiming that he was indeed trashy, or others simply saying that he should find it in his heart to comfort Amira at this time. More rage came after Julia Cax's pregnancy claims. Celebrity Responses As always many celebrities jumped onto the debate train as it hurdled along the tracks. Hayley Weesta defended Jared O'Brian by saying, "If not for my previous marriage to Nameless (O'Brian), I'd definitely be dating Jared right now. Us trash girls are the best kind". Courtney M.M Perah said while reporting the story for Pink Magazine, "You know what? Yes Amira is like a trashy girl. She's just like that. She is just naturally a piece of trash. So am I, probably! *Laughs* But you know what she brought this upon his - whoopise, herself - by even announcing the relationship *chuckles* Had she not wanted to be in a serrrrious relationship, like, don't go 'I'm totally dating that trashy Jared O'Brian", for the record, Jared is gorgeous and I'd date him. Maybe I already have *with a wink* ! Amira, get a grip. You're trashy and we love you for it. Totally open up that can of yours!".